pinkiecooperandthejetsetpetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pinkie Cooper
'Penelope "Pinkie" Cooper '''is the main protagonist of the Pinkie Cooper And The Jet Set Pets series. A fashionable girly-girl with a lot of heart, Pinkie often spends her time helping others feel their best and trying to make the world a more dog-friendly place. Her best friends are Pepper Parson and Ginger Jones and her pet is a classy pup named Lil Pinkie. Pinkie grew up in St. Louis, Missouri and chose to move to New York to study fashion out of love for the Big Apple. Her favorite color is pink and her Fashion sense is described as Elegant and uptown with a touch of unexpected. Personality Pinkie has a huge dream and she's going to see it is fun! Serious when it comes to her ideals and ideas, as well a fashion, Pinkie knows what she wants and how to go about getting it. Because of a Midwestern background, she was raised to be practical and smart. Making her the ideal figure to come to in times of crisis or minor annoyance. While at first glance she doesn't seem the type, Pinkie is very smart and knowledgeable with ideas. Pinkie is also a caring soul who adores helping others. This can range to simple things like a fashion block to something much more difficult like tracking someone down. Her favored thing to help others with though, is when it comes to expressing themselves. She wants everyone to be able to look and feel their best. Her talent/skills are based on turning "found objects" into amazing jewelry. She can usually be found out and about looking for the newest fashions to write about on her blog, the "Pinkie Post". She is just like Usami Ichika From KiraKira Precure A La Mode. Appearance Pinkie Cooper is a slender, anthropomorphic cream-white cocker spaniel with very dull brown markings over her eyes. Her nose and body markings located on her lower left leg and between her eyes are dark pink in color, while her nails and paw pads are light pink. She has very bright caramel eyes, worn with dark pink eyeshadow and soft pink blush. Her ears are light blonde with sandy blonde, gold, and brown streaks throughout it. She wears a small pink bow on each ear. Pinkie is the only girl of the group to wear golden jewelry in their basic form, possibly due to her leader status. Her color scheme is pink, usually with purple accessories. Her most common attire is a pink leopard print dress with a sparkling pink tulle piece over it and a pair of purple heeled sandals with ribbons tied to the top segment. Pinkie's collar is gold with small crystals embedded around the center with matching gold bracelet. Often times she can be found carrying a small, bright purple purse. Pinkie's Doll As pointed out, Pinkie Cooper and the girls' dolls happen to look somewhat different from their art work versions: *Pinkie's brown eyes have gained a dark green ring on the inside part *Her skin/fur is much brighter. *Her platinum blonde hair is blonde one half, and brown on the other. *Her bows worn contain less detailing. *Instead of her one piece jaguar print dress with tulle on top, Pinkie wears a tanktop styled like her dress while keeping the collar. She gains a pink skirt worn above the knees with a sparkling pink tulle skirt on top of it and a gold bow around her waist. *Pinkie's shoes are pink instead of purple. London For her London inspired fashion, Pinkie has a pink and yellow dress theme. She wears a pink, pale blue, and dark pink dress-jacket with yellow lining, buttons, and bow at her mid-section. She has a on a matching hat, and fuchsia pink boots that match her umbrella. Her hair is worn straight. Besides the umbrella, London Pinkie also comes with lil' Pinkie, and a camera. Beverly Hills Pinkie wears a neon pink tanktop with pink, tan, and dark brown leopard print pants with gold belt matching her leopard print cap with black band and pearl decoration. She also has on a dark blue denim jacket with pale pink fur collar and pink short-boots. She has a fuchsia purse with pale pink bow with a heart gem in the center. Her hair is curly. Paris For Paris, Pinkie wears a white and black striped sweater and pink skirt with matching pink neck scarf with tiny white dots. Around her waist is a thin belt, and she carries a small white purse-like object with purple flowers in it. Her boots are black with the toe cut out. On her head is a black beret with a flower ornament. FOr this style, Pinkie's hair is slightly puffed with lots of curls. 2013 Runway For the runway collection Pinkie has straightened ears/hair and wears them with pink flower clips. Also noticeable is that she has dark brown highlights in her hair. She wears a white tank top with very bright tan-brown and pink blotches and dark colored leopard print. The skirt of the dress is pale pink, matching her shoes and heart shaped purse. Around her waist is a yellow ribbon, matching her collar and bracelet. Night Out Pinkie's curly hair has been extra-curled and worn with pink highlights and pink sparkle strands through her hair and pink silk bows with silver jewelry pieces in the center. The dress is pretty simple, consisting of a pink corset top with sparkled leopard spot lining. The skirt is pink with sequin-like silver markings all over it matching her silver flower chain belt. Pinkie wears plain, pale pink heeled sandals with straps around her ankles. Her purse is pale pink and has a layered ruffle pattern. Pinkie Animated While the girls retain their written down persona, they also show more depth in the webisodes. The art style is more cartoony in comparison to the original drawn artwork. One noticeable feature is that instead of light brown eyes, Pinkie's eyes have turned green with yellow rings. Her outfit has been altered to resemble the dolls dress also. Other differences from the artwork and doll include: *Her makeup is much less noticeable. *Hair is much brighter blonde in color and shaped more ear-like. *Skin is peachier. *Lacks a gold bracelet Pinkie's Fashion Pack makes an appearance in the webisodes as well. While it mainly looks the same it does have minor differences: *The colors are more vibrant. *Pinkie wore her necklace and bracelet while the pack comes with neither. *The pattern on the skirt is much different. While the chest part isn't as shaped. *She didn't have her purse. Other *A purple dress Ginger made for her *A possibly beach inspired party one piece. Through her hair/ears Pinkie has dyed pink and brown streaks through it and wears magenta hair bows. She wears a one piece outfit that is either a form-fit dress, or a jumpsuit outfit. It has magenta, pink, pale pink, white, pale yellow, orange, and blue coloring. She wears yellow sandals. *London Wardrobe *Pinkie has also appeared in her Paris outfit at one point, although she's worn the paris shoes a few times. It is mostly the same, but her skirt lacks the gold belt, while the black parts of the outfit are a very dark pink-red. Merchandise *Basic Pinkie Cooper (three variants: Hat, hair clips, neither) *London Pinkie *Beverly Hills Pinkie *Paris Pinkie *2013 Runway Collection *Pinkie Cooper Paris Scooter *Night Out *Glam Ear Styles Quotes ''"Dress to Express!" Trivia *She is named after her favorite color, pink. *Originally Pinkie had darker coloring and in terms of body, it was less shapely. Her color theme also seemed to be a peach while her hair was deep blonde and brown. *Pinkie uses a purple-pink cellphone with a star and pink gem charm. *Pinkie owns a pink themed scotter with bright yellow accents. *Pinkie seems to have an affinity for purple sparkle items. She has been showing using a purple sparkle pen, and a purple sparkle brush. *Pinkie's pet Lil Pinkie, is named after her. *Pinkie has flopped ears under her hair Gallery Early Pinkie.png|Beta Pinkie Group.png Pinkie Gala.png Fall runway.png Beverly Hills Pinkie.png London Pinkie.png Paris Pinkie.png Pinkie new ver.png|New version of the third pic 129056 C L.jpg 129056 B L.jpg Front Page Pinkie.png NOPPackage.png Tumblr inline mobcylbQKj1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mobcytxggj1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mobcz1I3Ky1qz4rgp.jpg Pinkie's Approval.png Celebrities Wallpaper.png PCJSP Wallpaper.png Pinkie Wallpaper.png Singing Pinkie.png Pinkie Match 3.png Fortunately Unfortunate - Shanghai.png Webisode - Party Troopers.png Webisode - A Three Piece Outfit.png Fortunately Unfortunate - Cookies.png A Dress to Impress - Ginger's gown.png Party Troopers Interview.JPG Party Troopers.JPG bg-home-portrait.png Magazine.png 3waydrive.png Webisode - Diamond in the Ruff.png Pinkie Nail Art.png Pinkie Cooper With Apps.png Oh No!.png OMG.png You Tried.png LilPinkie's Dissaproval.png Gingers Work.png Makeshift Party.png Karl Barkerfeld.png Pinkie Match 3.png Fortunately Unfortunate - Shanghai.png Webisode - Party Troopers.png Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Dog Category:Main characters